a mysterious man
by matthewneville13
Summary: hikaru shino is the shadow seventh member of the gom and he enrolls in seigaku high home to the famous basketball team seirin after returning from america but he only enrolled in order to see an old friend kuroko tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1

a mysterious man by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1 hikarus arival

i found myself staring at the sign for seigaku high and felt a smile appearing on my face as i would be able to finally see kuroko again after 3 years in america. i slowly walked up the dark paved path towards the front door of this three story school hell it must have a fuck tone of classrooms. i slowly opened the door of the school before i marched in and walked to the office to hand in my forms and get my class locations. i slowly walked to class before marching through the door and standing before my class.

"sup im hikaru shino and i just transfered from america so treat me well" i stated with a light bow before taking the empty seat at the back of the class. after my extremly boring classes i walked towards the basketball gym and opened the door beore leaning on the wall and watching the scrimage. after their scrimage ended i walked towards the bench and sat beside the coach being completly unseen by everyone. i slowly walked on the court and towards kuroko.

"hey kuroko long time no see ha ha" i stated as i slowly began to laugh. i looked and saw kurokos eyes widen as he turned and saw me. i had short blood red hair with my fringe hanging just above my eyes and a ripped muscle build and i stood at a good 6'8.

"oh god no" kuroko mumbled only kagami was able to hear this though.

"whats wrong with this guy kuroko" kagami asked as he shot a glare at me.

"he's the strongest member of the gom and is the shadow seventh member" kuroko replied everyone in the rooms eyes went wide.

"even stronger than akashi" kagami asked raising an eyebrow.

"lets just say that the only thing akashi fears is him" kuroko shouted everyone looked dumbfounded.

i slowy walked to the basketballs before i picked one up and began bouncing down the court but kagami appeared in front of me in a defensive stance. i bent down and two circles appared around my pupils and in a flash kagami was on the floor and i was at the basket i quickly dunked and tore the rim off. "well that was easy" i stated as i walked back to my side of the court.

"his numbers are through the roof even higher than kagami and akashi combined" riko stated i just turned and raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean my numbers i was trying to conceal them but i guess that failed" i stated as i stoped concealing my numbers and rikos eyes widened. "what is this his numbers its like the entirety of the gom combined into one being" riko shouted i just saw everyones jaws lay agape. "dont worry kuroko i dont play your position or kagamis i play kiyoshis" i stated and everyone turned and looked at him as he sat on the bench with his eyes wide knowing what i meant.

"so you want me to give up my position huh" kiyoshi sated as he stood and walked towards me before throwing a quick punch which i easily doged and put my fist right next to his temple. "youd be dead right now if i so pleased" i stated as i glared at him.

"i will never give up my position to the likes of you gom freaks" kiyoshi stated with a heavy glare.

i slowly began to laugh and everyone just stared at me. "the gom i wasnt one of them i left after i deafeated all of them and trained in america with some alex person who taught me this meteor jam thingy i dont know why its so useful i mean i only use it when i show off" i stated and kagami looked at me in fear because i knew his signature move and could easily replce him.

"anyway your team has done well against most of your opponents so you can put me on the bench to replace kiyoshi at half time or something i dont care really" i stated as i looked at the coach expectingly.

"lets do a scrimmage to find out how good you are" riko stated and i was passed a yellow bib so i was on kuroko and kagamis team. i had the ball passed to me by kuroko and i quickly ran down court and activated my kings eye before doing an ankle breaker on kiyoshi and walking past him for an easy one handed dunk. kiyoshi passed to hyuga and i quickly ran and got a steal before jumping from free throw and pulling of a successful meteor jam. this time hyuga passed to kiyoshi who ran up and i acctivated my kings eye before i stole the ball and ran to the other side of the court and did a 360 dunk. iduki passed to kiyoshi who passed to hyuga and hyuga made a 3 pointer and i looked pissed. kagami passed me the ball and i passed to kuroko and gestured for an alley oop i jumped from free throw and kuroko passed the ball before i pulled off a meteor jam alley oop.

"i think we already know whos better kiyoshi i dont want to embarass you to much" i stated as i glared at him and noticed a glint in his eyes zone i think. "ha you think the zone will work against me do you" i stated as i ran back to my end of the court and used the kings eye. kiyoshi ran to the other end of the court and he got passed me and scored everyone looked at me as if i was weak. after another 3 times my team was losing by 8 points and everyone began to laugh at me even kuroko.

"time for all of you to taste defeat you bastards" i said as i hunched over and a glint of crimson was in my eyes and the two circles came around my pupils. kiyoshi tried to block me but i did an ankle breaker befre doing a quick dunk. the scrimage ended with my team being victorios and i walked over to kiyoshi. "good job i think i'll stay on the bench for now" i stated as i looked towards the coach. "no you'll be starting in the games from now on kiyoshi you're on the bench" riko stated i just saw kiyoshi and his teamates eyes widen. "sorry riko but i dont feel like being a starter for this team i barely know anyone here and i should get to know them first" i stated as i glared at the coach who wasnt listening to my orders.

"who cares if we have a stronger player in that position we can win more games and besides you can get to know them" riko stated i just glared at her and walked towards her with rage showing in my eyes. she looked at me in fear now.

"he is staying a starter and my orders are absolute and you may not disobay if you wish to keep your head" i stated as i gave kiyoshi a warm smile. "no im the coach you have to obey me or you wont even be in the first string" riko replied as she shot me a glare. "fine i guess im a starter now" i stated as i turned and walked back to the court for practice.

AUTHORS NOTES: so that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it because i did.


	2. Chapter 2

a mysterious man by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 2 seirin vs kaijo

AUTHORS NOTES(start) i bet youre wondering why sirin is against kaijo right well thats because of a time skip sorry about that but i needed to gety the greetings out the way so i just skipped them to save time and anyway this will be quite long so yay.

2 weeks later (hikaru pov)

it was the day of the seirin vs kaijo game and i would be able to see kise again after 3 years just like kuroko anyway i quickly ran grabbed a towl my seirin uniform and my seirin basketball uniform before i ran into the shower and began to wash. after i showered i quickly ran t oschool to get the bus with my team mates. once i ran on the bus i was greeted by hyuga the greeting being a slap for being late now this was getting old i didnt have to train at teiko so why did i have to train here. we arrived at the basketball stadium shortly after and i hid my presence before i quickly ran in. i stood in a row next to my teammates and i stood before kaijos center whos name i didnt want to know. "here are seirins starters hyuga junpei, kagami taiga, kuroko tetsuya, iduki and huh the other guy isnt here yet" the anouncer said. "eh i think you'll find i am" i stated and everyone eyes fell on me but kise looked in fear.

"h-hikaru s-shino is that you" kise stutered as he tried to say this. "ha long time no see kise so are you and the rest of the gom still afraid of me or did you pray i wouldnt come back because last thing i remember is that i defeated all of you" i stated and kises teams eyes went wide. "really you'd think that goms old ace hikaru 'the demon' shino wouldnt return right kise oh and akashi i see you up there wassup i kind wanted to go to rakuzan and play with you again now that would be one hell of a team up oh and between zone users like akashi kagami myself aomine and atsushi i learned the meteor jam and mirage shot while i was in americaand also to all of the gom lets meet up after this and do a scrimmage like we used to" i shouted and i walked to the center for tip off and i easily got it and knocked it to kuroko who did an ignite pass which i easiy caught and pulled of a meteor jam easily.

"lets go kuroko" i stated as i bumped his fist and let off a warm smile. i walked over to kagami and tapped his shoulder before gesturing to the other end of the court. "oh tetsu i know that vanishing drive thing you learnt its actually pretty cool congrats man" i stated as kise ran down the court and used his perfect copy. "ha kise did you forget you cant copy me and you never could" i stated as i stole the ball off him and threw an alley oop to kagami before he easily dunked. i walked over to him quickly.

"good job kagami" i stated as we bumped fists and i ran to kuroko and gave him a quick smile before gesturing to our side of the court. "kuroko in all these years you haven't changed you still love basketball and thats why your so important to this team" i stated kuroko just looked at me. "neither have you hikaru" kuroko replied as we bumped fists.

kasamatsu ran up and tried to put the ball between my legs but i caught it and easily ran up and passed to hyuga who landed an easy three pointer. "nice captain2 i stated as i ran and high fived him before turning to my end of the court and running back again. kise ran up again and tried to use ignite pass kai but i caught it and ran up before passing to kuroko who pulled off his signature phantom shot. "wow this hikaru guy is holding kaijo scorless" the crowd roared but i quickly saw kise have a amber glint in his eyes. he ran up and blew passed me for a one handed dunk now this pissed me and kagami off and we both bent down and a familiar glint arose in our eyes and we bumped fists before turning to their end of the court.

"lets show them what two zone users can do when they team up" i stated as we turned and kagami passed the ball to me before kise appeared to guard me though i erformed an ankle breaker and he fell to the floor and i walked past him before throwing a pass to kagami who ooped for an easy dunk. we quickly fist pumped and ran back to defend. kise appeared in front of me and i easily stole the ball from him before running to his end of the court at mind blowing speeds and pulling off a meteor jam. kise again appeared in front off me but he got past me this time and humiliated tetsu by knocking him to the floor and pulling off a dunk but before tetsu hit the floor i slid under him and caught him in my arms. "you okay tetsu" i asked he just looked up at me and i helped him to his feet before nodding and he got down and a glint of sky blue appeared in his eyes.

"so tetsu how does it feel to be in the zone" i stated and i bumped his fist before i turned to kise and laughed.

"so now we have 3 zone users how do you think your team will last" i stated as we gave off a devilish aura even the gom were scarred of our team now. "hyuga iduki im gonna teach you how to get in the zone too then our team will be unstoppable" i stated and they looked at me in suprise. hyuga passed the ball to me but kise guarded me though i pulled off kasamatsus move and did a crossover before putting it between kises legs and grabbing the ball before blowing past his teamates and getting an easy dunk.

"you dont stand a chance kise" i state before the whistle for half time signalled. the scores were easily seen as 57-8 in my teams favor it kinda made me laugh at how week kise became while i was gone. hald time break ended and walked on court before kise appeared in front of me still in the zone i activated my kings eye and stole the ball from him before running to his end of the court and pulling off a meteor jam before i turned to him and i was in the zone once more as were kagami and kuroko.

kise appeared before me and i grabbed the ball and he found himself on the floor though a foul wasnt called so i ran to the other end of the court and did a reverse dunk. the 3rd quarter ended with the scores being 96- 21 in my teams favor.

"kise if you want to quit you can" i stated and he turned and glared at me. the ball was passed to me and i ran up the court beore pulling off another meteor jam and entering the zone. kise quickly ran towards me but i stole the ball and pulled up for a three from half court and i easily made it but the gom recognized it. "thats midorimas high projectile three" the gom shouted i caught their glances and quickly smiled at them. kise ran back down and i stole before passing to kagami but it was stolen by kise and it was gonna go out of bounds but i grabbed it and collided with the ground on top of my arm. "aghhh" i screamed in pain as i looked bown at my arm that was hanging low and not moving when i tried to move it. i looked at kise and walked on court the couch looked at me in concern. "hikaru im subbing you out it looks like you dislocated your arm" riko stated i just looked at her with a glare. "dont bother this aint nothing" i replied as i popped it back in place and cracked it to see if it still worked.

"im going now" i stated as i walked back on court and had the ball passed to me. i quickly ran down court and blew past kise before using a familiar move to the gom. "thats atsushis thors hammer" akashi yelled. i quickly dunked and tore down the rim as the fourth quarter ended. i then saw what looked to be the rest of the gom walk on court including moimoi.

"hey guys its been to long" i shouted as i ran and hugged akashi like old times.

"get off me i mean its been three years but dont hug me" akashi shouted i broke the embrace and gave them all a warm smile.

"basketball is so fun when you play with the right people" i stated and they all looked at me in shock.

"your the only one besides tetsu that hasnt given up their love for basketball i mean we had to regain ours" atsushi stated.

"hey moimoi remember we were dating back at teiko before i left" i stated as i looked ay moimoi and she flushed a dark shade of red. "hikaru i missed you so much" moimoi shouted as she ran and jumped into my arms.

"yo moimoi wont your team be pissed if we start dating again i mean we made out a few times bu-" i was about to continue when i saw her team cracking their knuckles i just broke down and laughed as i stood up and cracked my knuckles and tensed revealing my muscle size. "lets go then touou" i stated as i told them to bring it on. their captain was first but i dodged and tripped him then the rest of them tried but i dodged and left them in a pile on top of their captain and i brought moimoi next to me and i put my arm over her shoulder and she flushed red. "so anyway guys wanna hang out at my place like old times oh your teams can come too i dont mind i kinda live in a mansion anyway" i stated as i picked up my phone and we walked outside before a ferrari and three limos pulled up. "mr shino are you sure these are enough we can bring your tour bus if you want" my butler stated.

"its ok watari this is enough for me anyway who wants to ride shotgun in my car" i stated as i gestured towards my ferari moimoi quickly raised her hand. "me me me" she shouted repeatedly i quickly opened the door for her then i hopped in.

"oh yeh you guys get in the limos they will take you to my manisonn anyway seeya their and tetsu hows your love life gone and tetsu i remember you told me you were gay hell you even asked me out back in teiko if i wasnt dating moimoi at the time it wouldve been a yes" i stated as i winked at him and put my foot down and sped off back to my house. once i pulled up to my house i grabbed the keys to my car and pocketed them before i closed and locked my car after moimoi got out. i walked towards my door and unlocked it and i gestured moimoi inside. moimoi quickly turned and her lips met mine though at that time everyone arived and saw this but realized it was me who started the kiss it was her because she was leaning on me not the other way around. i slowly pushed her off and i looked a bit angry.

"what the hell i jsut get back and this is what happens wow i guess i should of left pemanently" i stated as i looked at the teams and i broke down in tears. "hell i came back here for a reason okay i had so many requests to date people hell my fangirls often tried to rape me thats why i came back but i guess its gonna be the same her and if it is im sorry but you can just all leave" i stated as i walked inside and headed for my room and sat on my bed in tears. i slowly turned my head to the picture on my counter it was the last picture i took with the gom before i left for america. my door opened and i saw the gom standing there aswell as moimoi. "s-sorry i didnt know im sorry" moimoi stated as she broke down in tears. ha great i made a girl cry. i walked over and threw her my phone. "turn it on i think youll like my screen saver" i stated and she nodded before turning it on and she immediatly flushed red before showing it to me and then i flushed red. "that was our first date and you asked me to take my shirt off oh man still cant believe i had enough balls to do that and on our first date to" i stated and the rest off the gom began to laugh until i threw my top and smiled at moimoi. "well lets head down stairs"i stated but what i didnt notice was that tetsu was blushing wildly and hiding behind his hair. we slowly made our way down stairs and sat in my living room i then noticed kagami playing hyuga in mortal kombat. "hey guys whats up"i stated they then all turned and looked at me kagami blushed and looked down though i noticed this. "what kagami like what you see" i stated as i began to laugh and kuroko glared at me.

"anyway why are you playing my games without permission" i stated as hyuga performed a fatality on kagami i just smile and took kagamis place before choosing liu kang and hyuga chose kung lao. "nice choice hyuga though ive mastered every character" i stated as we began and i pulled a flawless victory in the first round. the second round began and i pulled of another flawless victory before i did a brutality on hyuga. "so that was fun" i stated as i swapped the game to outlast and i began to play.

my character slowly ran through the asylum before the fat dude appeared and began to chase us all i could hear were my teamates and the goms screaming it was hilarious. i turned off my ps4 before i turned around and stood.

"so lets go to get dinner any suggestions" i asked and kagami and kuroko raised there hands.

"maji burger it has amazing vanilla shakes and burgers" they said together i just turned to the kitchen.

"watari make kuroko her the biggest vanilla shake we have" i asked and kurokos eyes widened.

"the biggest we have is a 3 litre are you sure he can handle it" watari asked i just saw everyones eyes widen.

"what he isnt the only one who likes them and yes watari he can handle it oh and make kagami a coke aswell" i replied.

"should we just eat here sir or would you prefer the five star restraunt you reserved for you and mo-" watari tried to finish but i cut him off. "watari shut it and that wasnt meant for today you idiot cancel the reservation and make it quick and fine we'll eat here just make kagami some burgers and the rest off us how about that really expensive steak i bought" i replied.

"you mean the £20 one sir but for that many that would cost you roughly £320 sir" everyones eyes widened and i just sshed them.

"what i'm a billionare just get the fucking steak and the burgers also the coke for everyone but me and kuroko we'll have the vanilla shakes. a hour or so later and watari walked in and place the steak in front of everyone but kagami becasue he got at least 100 burgers placed in front of him kuroko and i got our vanilla shakes and the rest got their coke.

"well what do you think" i asked everyone just turned and stared at me like i was crazy for giving them this.

"we're amazed i mean this looks really good and really expensive for you" kagami stated as he stared at his burgers.

after me and my i guess friends finished our meal i sat on my chair next to my warm fire while reading a book.

"so how about you guys stay here i mean moimoi and riko will share a room of course and i guess the team members can get the big rooms for five people and i'll stay in my suite which is huge has a hot tub a basketball court videogames hell it has an outdoor swimming pool" i stated as i made my way to my suite and i gestured for my teamates to follow me.

i walked in and changed into a set of swimming trunks before i walked out and into my swimming pool before i began swimming.

"come on guys hop in or do you not have any trunks" i asked i then noticed moimoi and riko walk in both wearing swimsuites and i swear my nose began to bleed but i hid inder the water to cover it up. i burst up after about four minuetes and started breathing heavily before moimoi hopped in looking concerned. "hikaru senpai are you okay" moimloi asked i just looked at her.

"i'm only a year older moimoi and yeh i'm fine i just saw something that caught my eye" i stated as i looked away blushing like an idiot and i think she got what i meant because she blushed but she pulled me into a hug.

"i guess i was what caught your eye right" moimoi asked i just broke the embrace and put on my cutest pouty face.

"kawai" i heard riko and moimoi say i just kept pouting and looked at them.

"oh god is my coach gonna start hitting on me now" i asked blankly though hyuga glared at me and i got what he meant so i made fun of him. "hyuga has a crush on the coach hyuga has a crush on the coach" i repeated and i swear i saw them both blush and i saw kagami on the edge of the pool so i grabbed his foot and pulled him in. i just began to laugh as he glared at me but he psuhed me underwater and i stayed there for about five minuets before the bubles dissapered and i was dragged back up by hyuga.

"thanks man but can you kill kagami for me" i asked him he just nodded and i handed him a book from the table on the side of the pool which he hit kagami with knocking him out. i just laughed as i saw him floating before i put him on the side of the pool to rest.

i quickly pulled myself out of the pool and helped moimoi up before i walked inside and changed into a new set of clothes and walked onto my basketball court to practice but then the gom walked in and we began to play a scrimage one team being me atsushi kagami and kuroko the other being kise midorima akashi and aomine. kuroko used ignite pass kai and i caught it before i blew past akashi for an easy one handed dunk. i just slowly began to laugh but i saw someone trying to take advantage of moimoi and i walked off court my eyes full of rage and bloodlust i used my kings eye. "you stop there and stand away from moimoi scum" i stated to one of my butlers who was the one trying to take advantage of her but he pulled out a knife and lunged it at me but i caught his hand and broke it. "aghhh" he screamed as he fell to the floor in pain. "your fired and i'm not paining the bill or giving you your pay" i stated he stood and grabbed my sword and lunged at me the blade plunging through my chest.

"your gonna need to pay that hospital bill for yourself now let me enjoy your girlfriend" he replied now i was pissed i used my kings eye and entered the zone before pulling the blade out and placing it at the side of his neck.

"you don't have the balls to kill me chump"he replied as he strted to force moimois clothes off i got more pissed and i twisted him round before throwing a hook followed by a loud crack and he fell to the floor i just slammed the sword through his chest while he was down. i heard his satysfying scream and everyone else ran in to see me holding the blade twisting it as it was in his chest.

"i just wanted some fun and your girlfriend here had the stuff i needed he he" the butler stated everyones eyes widened except mine i picked him back up and began slamming the blade through his chest until i was holding his dead body.

i picked up my phone and i was asked what i was doing by everyone in the room.

"what are you doing hikaru" everyone asked.

"what i should have a while ago i'm calling the police on myself" i stated as i made the call and sirens could be heard outside. i slowly walked out and held my hands in the air before i turned to see moimoi crying.

"don't worry i'll be back but can you watch this place while im gone money should still go into the butlers and maids accounts" i stated as i got in the police car abnd was driven off to jail.

6 months later

i found myself looking back at seigaku high before i walked into the basketball gym and saw my teamates though they didn't see me because i hid my presence i just sat on the bench un noticed till the end of practice when i leant on the wall and un hid my presece everyones eyes widening. "long time no see guys" i stated and i noticed the coach turn but someone beside her did to and i saw tears in her eyes. "hikaru!" moimoi yelled as shje ran and jumped into my arms knocking me to the floor as she hugged me cryying her eyes out.

AUTHORS NOTES: well thats it and this was one hell of a long chapter i mean i cant believe i wrote this ive got around 4000 words here.


End file.
